User talk:Thepreciousone
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Thepreciousone! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 11:08, July 14, 2012 Hi there. And well, firstly, no more than two (preferably only one) lost magic on each character. Lost Magic are generally reserved to one person. And the maximum number of Dragon Slayer users you can have is four :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, simply upload the file to the wiki. Then put in (Change "Example" with file name, and "jpg" with file extension. It should work.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome For starters, you can see the rules and important blog links in the welcome message. I advise you to read them all. Moving on, Fanons do have RPing in them but that's not all. You can write your own stories by yourself. As you can see, making characters is a big part of being here -- one of the blogs show you the proper layout of character articles. Also, you can make locations, creatures(sensible in the context of FT), guilds, etc. And I see Ash answered your question on Lost Magic restrictions. Well, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't see too many problems with him. However, he possesses FAR too much magic. Please remove some off his page. Thank you.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Take_Over. It's expected that if you're edit on here that you have an understanding of basic magics like Takeover. Always feel free to use the Fairy Tail Wiki for reference whenever you're in doubt.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Make as many as you want :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead and make her a part of Sabertooth :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Arc of Embodiment is the only forbidden Lost Magic. And yes, Human Subordination is allowed.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire Magic isn't needed. You can do the same with normal Fire magic. Additionally, Blood Ice-Make doesn't have to be a separate magic. If you really want to, make your character use blood in his/her Ice-Make Attacks. And please, read the rules before you message me. It might answer your questions.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Unless he's being a double agent like Gajeel, no. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 14:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing on both accounts.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can use Magma DS magic. To your next question, no. You're still new to editing, get your pages up to par and then we'll see. What on earth would Heat magic do? Heat up the user's hands? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ziki Hey, first off who do you want me to add to God Eater? Second, when you ask me such questions (if you're gonna be doing it again) add links with you character/s. Third, I'll want to see him/her but it would probably be yes. Unless the article is terrible, but I've read Jaz Summers and it seems pretty good. Hey, what happened? Can you send me the character you wish to join God Eater? 10:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Go ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 22:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, your character is pretty damn good. I'll add him to the guild. However, while I won't require for you to change anything, I will give you some friendly advise. It's not a very good idea to just make him learn anything he needs from a conveniently created library that he just so happens to be able to open at will. Use your imagination and I'm sure you can create something much cooler. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 17:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Well, right now? I would like to, but can we set up a time and date? Like maybe tomorrow, but not Monday. I have to pick my dad from the airport on Monday. Also, what is the time with you right now? I have lectures so we need to do this when I am not doing them IF it's not tomorrow.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dude, I am SO sorry for not contacting about the RP. I was called to take a someone ele's shif that day at work and then I forgot entirely about it. I really didn't mean to do that, again sorry. I can do an RP, though only for a couple of hours on Saturday. If you're up for it, write a time when you're free. Again, sorry about this. 17:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Re: Solar Dragon Slayer Magic No. I designed it for my main character only. Sorry, but I don't even share magic in the first place, okay? Honey Badger Don't Give a Shit!♥(Damn right~) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 12:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It isn't established in canon. So, sadly, no.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You do know, regular magic is just as good as Slayer Magic? So why don't you try that instead? A high level elemental mage is JUST AS GOOD as a Slayer. Go on, give it a whirl. Also, I'm sure you didn't do this, but why don't you read the welcome message links? The blogs should help you quite a bit. Have a look at Sanjo Vista, Richard Buchanan, and my own Agito Tachibana. They're all badasses without any Slayer Magic for inspiration. Honey Badger Don't Give a Shit!♥(Damn right~) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 12:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Light-Make You should bring that up with Zico. He's the creator of the magic. So, yeah. And there's no article for it right now.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Funny thing about that is I have not developed the idea at all. Actually, Kagimizu is handling that magic and making the page. I think you should talk to him, I'm sure he'll say yes. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) About the dragon slayer, ask Deus, she handles that department. And about the Wing Magic, sure.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You can, yes, and thank you. Just show me the product when it's done--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:30, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Check my remarks on it in the comment section--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) RP Okay, first off, I noticed in your user tab or whatever it is.....it says "I am Dragonborn". Are you a Game of Thrones fan by any chance? Onto your question, if you had asked me a month ago I would of said yes. Sadly, I must decline now. I've been focusing on my storyline and related things for the most part. So, I can't say I'm in the mood for an RP. Also, I'm not very into conventional RPs anyway, that is, the whole have a battle between two characters. So, I'm not the best person to ask. Sorry, but I must decline. Maybe another time, Precious. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yea, I just looked it up. GoT's is "Dragonspawn" not Dragonborn, sound very alike though the Skyrim one is far more literal. I don't play Skyrim or much video games, so it was an easy mistake. Nice to see another GoT fan here,, I love that show. I've completely spoiled myself though and know alot of the big things to come, won't make it any less awesome though since I don't mind spoilers. And alright, cool. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Shine GS Go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:21, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure Yep, I'll do that now. Done with the wiki?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:38, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Done.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see, interesting. Good luck with future articles. That's pretty much how I feel when I see articles I made a long time ago. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:47, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Depends. Tumblr, Deviant, Pixiv, Zerochan. Sometimes Comicvine. BTW, Tumblr is very good for high quality anime screenshots. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:06, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:22, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Of course, don't mention it--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Nowie Hey Precious, sorry about that, I actually didn't see your message until just now lol. Anyways yeah it's good to see you're back, bit late but Welcome Back! 03:02, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Meh, sure go ahead Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Precious, been a while I guess? Uhh yeah so..I tried starting the RP yesterday but I couldn't get anything, largely because I have no idea what it's going to even be about...we seriously need some sort of plot line or at least a scenario we could work from [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 06:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) From the Desk of GZero Sure thing, I was about to scrap it. Just let me remove my character from it. Btw, may I see the link of the character that you desire to use it for? GZero945 (talk) 00:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure go ahead. Just add your dragon to the list on the page. And, that's not standard, but certainly unique,and it prevents an additional Slayer, so, go ahead -w-. Also please leave messages at the bottom of my page, I nearly didn't see yours --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, make sure you said it's really just a variant of Fire magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) First, yes you can use Darkness Make. Second, if something's on a character's page ONLY, chances are I don't want anyone else using it; as is the case with Seika's magic. Thirdly, yes, it still counts. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 18:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and if you look at my previous message (above Per's), I already gave you permission to use it. :P [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure Of course :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 13:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead![[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 06:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Well, I don't really wish to add more s-class mages, considering I have a lot and the guild is getting overpowered. However, I'll let Maximus Quintus join, but the second character can't be s-class. I'm sorry if that busts whatever plans you have, I really am, but having 7 s-class mages is too much. I'm gonna get hounded by the admins soon enough. I might actually remove, one of them (from my characters). Also, are you planning on doing anything with Ayanami Sato. You haven't touched him at all ever since you created him. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) If you're not going to use him, could you maybe give him to me? I've been toying with some ideas lately and he seems perfect for what I have in mind. I understand if you don't want to. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) No offense, but co-owning him wouldn't work. If we both have plans for the same character that don't go in the same direction, we'll end up getting in each other's way. I was gonna change him quite drastically and use him as a deutoragonist and supporting character in my story. Well, that was the plan anyways, but if you're gonna use him that's okay. Don't worry about it lol I'll find another inspiration to fit that role :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:28, May 27, 2013 (UTC) By have him, you mean I can use him in anyway I want? Doesn't matter what I change? If you don't want me to change certain things, make sure to tell me now. Also, can I switch to my template? I will obviously give you the appropriate credit. I'll in fact create a custom template which will explain that the character has been given to me by you. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but can I use a similar pic of Sasuke? Like from Road to Ninja, although different than this one? What can I tell you, this Sasuke is so much cooler than that emo lol [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 15:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, so I started working on him, ayanami (now named raizen) here. Lol the reason I renamed him is because Ayanami is a girl's name and well... he's a dude. I'm going to try and keep his history relatively the same with some changes. For his magic, I decided to remove god slayer, since technically he can't use magic other than the slayer one. That's sort of like an unspoken rule here. On a side note, I like how you're progressing with Maximus, but you might want to lower the amount of molding magic he possesses. I mean, 4 Molding Magics? I suggest you go with two make magics as the ones to use. Since, when you use Take Over, the forms he gains will give him additional magics to use. That would make him seriously op. Also, since you put raizen as your partner, is it okay if he was his teacher for their time together? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 17:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol I forgot to mention this... I can try and translate Maximus' aliases if you want. Though I'm not sure if I can translate all of them, I can give it a try if you want. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:06, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, Maximus is the teacher obviously :P You'll have to ask Per about the magic, since she's the admin dealing with it. Make sure to ask her if she can look over you character and tell you what you can and can't have, and how to use it. I'm not an admin, so I don't have the final word on things like that. I was just giving my perspective on the matter. And yeah sure, you can make a relative to Raizen. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 11:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Permission Sure thing!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) it has been a while since anyone's asked to use that magic sure, go ahead and feel free to create your own spells for that magic too Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:37, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ur guild I want to put Feng Daisuke as an inserted member in the guild [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Per is partial owner of it. Have you asked her if you can make a Slayer first? If not, go kill two birds with one stone that way and ask her if you can use the magic and make a slayer.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC)